¿Que estas dispuesto a sacrificar por una venganza?
by Yoru Uchiha
Summary: Aqui presento una historia sobre la venganza de sasuke, la masacre del clan uchiha y una leccion hacia sasuke por no valorar lo que tenia en Konoha
1. Chapter 1

Como todos saben los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, sin embargo los he tomado prestados para esta historia, la cual si es de mi invencion, esta historia me la imagine en un momento en el cual tenia mucho enojo acumulado y me dispuse a ver naruto shipuden, como no soporte al "Uchiha-bastardo" explote y descargue mi furia con el. ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE SPOILER SOBRE LA VERDADERA RAZON DE LA MUERTE DEL CLAN UCHIHA

¿Que estas dispuesto a sacrificar por una venganza?

Imaginemos por un momento que en la pelea entre sasuke e itachi, donde este último muere detenemos el tiempo justo al inicio de la pelea…

-sasuke uchiha- dijo con claro odio y quiza asco una figura encapuchada, cuya vestimenta negra no permitia verla, mas sin embargo se apreciaba la espada plateada que colgaba en su cinturon y del otro lado dos botellas con un liquido rojo y otro azul- te has dejado llevar por tu coraje hacia itachi que por cierto es injusto puesto que el no ha tenido toda la culpa de la masacre a tu clan

-a que te refieres-rugio el moreno inmovil pues al momento en que esa persona aparecio interponiendose entre él y el que una vez fue su hermano, ambos habian sido sometidos a una clase de jutsu que no los dejaba moverse ni un milimetro a excepcion de sus bocas y ojos-ese malnacido asesino a mi familia

-eso crees tú-dijo soltando una carcajada tetrica- deja que ilumine un poco tu estropeada mente- en ese momento se acerco a una velocidad imposible hasta sasuke y coloco su mano enfrente de su rostro, en un segundo de su mano se desprendieron varios hilos de color rojo sangre y perforaron en su mente.

Realizo esta accion con el fin de mostrarle la verdadera historia de itachi.

"_Años después, tras el ataque de Kyūbi a la aldea y el sacrificio de Yondaime (padre de naruto), Konoha comenzó a__ sospechar que un Uchiha estaba detrás del ataque. El gobierno de la villa (consejeros y __Danzō__) desautorizaron a __Sandaime__, trasladando a los Uchiha a un rincón de la aldea para que pudieran ser vigilados más fácilmente. Es así como los Uchiha comprendieron las advertencias de años de __Madara Uchiha__. Es por eso que comenzarón a planear un golpe de estado para cambiar esta situación e incluso infiltraron a un espía entre los ANBU, el propio hijo del líder, el portentoso __Itachi Uchiha__._

_Sin embargo este odiaba la guerra y comprendiendo la inestabilidad que produciría una lucha interna por el poder, prefirió ser leal a Konoha. De nuevo __Sarutobi__ es desautorizado, y para evitar una sublevación que sería de crear otra guerra, Itachi recibió la orden de acabar con los Uchiha, éste accede y contacta a quien se creia que era __Madara Uchiha__ pero en realidad es Tobi, para pedirle que a cambio de destruir al clan, dejase en paz al resto de la villa, éste accede y tras despertar Itachi su __Mangekyō Sharingan__, todo el clan es asesinado salvo su hermano menor __Sasuke Uchiha__. Itachi logra que Danzō y los consejeros respeten a este Uchiha bajo la amenaza de divulgar la verdad y dar información clasificada a las otras aldeas y hace que Sandaime le oculte la verdad al tiempo que lanza a su hermano a un camino de odio y venganza para fortalecerlo. Itachi finalmente abandona la villa como un criminal extremadamente peligroso y entra en la __Organización Akatsuki__ de Madara para proteger la Villa desde dentro."_

-que- susurro sasuke despues de haber visto lo sucedido como una tercera persona (osea como si hubiera estado alli, solo que no podia afectar en nada el pasado)

-ya que te dejaste consumir por el odio en lugar de intentar razonar el porque tu hermano asesino a tu propia familia pues una mejor razon debia tener, y el hecho de porque te dejo con vida; pero como tu deseas caer en la oscuridad y piensas que tu alma no tiene salvacion, asi sera te he de quitar todo lo que te ata a esta vida que con el paso del tiempo hubieses perdido, comenzando por tu hermano- dijo para darse la vuelta y con un agil movimiento atraveso con su espada la pierna de itachi, cosa que hizo que este soltase un grito de dolor- esto no es nada personal itachi, pero tambien ha sido culpa tuya- hizo la misma accion con la pierna contraria- dejare que disfrutes el show de una manera mas cercana- en esta ocasion se dirijio a sasuke

Dejo caer al suelo a itachi de forma que quedara acostado de lado justo enfrente de sasuke, y la desconocida se coloco a un lado del cuerpo inmovil del uchiha del lado contrario a sasuke, para no obstruir su vision.

-terminare con esto pronto, te lo prometo- tomo una cuchilla que guardaba en una manga y comenzo a perforar el pecho de itachi evitando cualquier punto vital que lo matase de inmediato, itachi solo grita mas y mas fuerte y su sangre brotaba constantemente de las heridas e incluso de su boca; Sasuke se sentia tan impotente y sin que lo pudiera evitar comenzo a derramar lagrimas. Siguio perforandolo unos minutos hasta simplemente se aburrio asi que paso a realizar una perforacion desde el hombro a la muñeca de itachi y despues con sus propias manos separo la piel del musculo dejando la carne viva expuesta al aire; realizo la misma accion con el brazo contrario, luego de un rato una vez que penso que habia sufrido lo suficiente- terminemos con esto de una vez- en un segundo perforo su craneo.- Bien he terminado con uno

-A que te refieres Maldito!-grito con suma desesperacion a un inmovil

-Te dare una pista, has luchado durante mucho tiempo por "romper" algo que te "enlaza" a cierta persona y lugar- dijo para soltar una risa estruendosa y macabra, y desaparecio en el suelo siendo tragada por una sombra, liberando de inmediato a sasuke, quien solo se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo junto al cuerpo masacrado y sin vida de su hermano, luego de unos instantes pudo reaccionar y emprendio la marcha a un lugar especifico no sin antes pronunciar en un susurro-_ naruto…_

Continuara…

Ustedes diran si merece un final feliz o que el uchiha-bastardo reciba su merecido

Hasta el proximo capitulo.

Dejen sus Reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

En konoha

Sasuke corrio lo mas rapido que sus piernas le permitian hasta llegar a la aldea de la hoja; pero no debia entrar como "pedro por su casa", sin embargo la vida de naruto corria peligro por lo cual se dirijio sin miramientos a la torre de la hokage para advertirle de la amenaza sin embargo…

-Uchiha Sasuke! Que demonios haces aquí!-grito colerica Tsunade

-hokage, naruto corre un gran peligro-dijo el Moreno recuperando el aliento

-claro que corre peligro si tu estas aquí!, Anbu!-grito la rubia

-no espere usted no entiende-dijo antes de ser apresado por 6 anbus

-no te basta con hacerle tanto daño a mi niño!, ya basta de mentiras Uchiha-dijo con gran molestia e ira guardada

Los anbus lo condujeron a un calabozo donde lo encadenaron a la pared y colocaron un jutsu para sellar su chakra.

-jajajajajajaja!-se escucho una risa muy tenebrosa y femenina- pero que tenemos aquí, pero si es el menor de los uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke, el ninja renegado y exmejor amigo del contenedor del kyubi-dijo una figura de entre las sombras dejando nada mas a la vista sus manos ensangrentadas y despidiendo un aroma a muerte

-quien eres tu?!- pregunto el prisionero

-O eso no tiene la menor importancia, soy amiga de la persona que mato a tu hermano, me envio aquí para matar a un tal Na-ru-to, no se porque desea que lo mate de la manera mas cruel de mi repertorio pero en fin, debo obedecer ordenes- dijo la mujer saliendo de las sombras mostrando que sus ojos eran rojos con una media luna negra en el centro, su cabello era negro y vestia un uniforme ninja

-no te atrevas a tocarlo-grito con su mejor mirada asesina

-mira mocoso, si por mi fuera yo ni estaria aquí, pero es mi trabajo, ademas me sé tu historia de memoria-dijo regresandole la mirada tanto a mas cruel que la suya

-que?-pregunto pues no entendia a lo que se referia

-Uchiha Sasuke, hermano menor de Itachi Uchiha, ultimo sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha en konoha, mejor ninja de su generacion, antes perteneciente al equipo 7 comandado por Kakashi Hatake o el ninja copia, compañero de la plasta rosa Sakura Haruno y el contenedor del kyubi hijo del "rayo amarillo de Konoha" Minato Namikaze o el cuarto hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. El que según dice una profecia nos salvara a todos en la siguente guerra ninja y se convertira en un rayo de esperanza en la mas oscura noche, unica persona capaz de cambiar a la gente cuyo corazon pareciera de hielo, como es tu caso y el de gaara. ¿Me falto algo?-dijo cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho, relajando su mirada y sus musculos

-pero como es que sabes tanto de mi y de naruto!-pregunto- Y si es cierto que el es el salvador del mundo ninja ¿Por qué piensas matarlo?-grito a todo pulmon

-Ya te lo dije es mi trabajo, crees que quisiera matar al rubio ese, no inventes, el a sufrido mas que tu y aun asi quiere salvar a las personas que han sido crueles con el, como tú, el piensa que aun te puede salvar; sin embargo yo creo que ya olvidaste tus sentimientos hacia el, acaso olvidaste ya la pelea en la cual te fuiste de la aldea no sin antes darle un beso al inconciente Uzumaki. Tu eres una basura andante, mucho mas patetica que sakura; eres una persona despreciable!, cuanto dolor le has causado a naruto, y ahora descubres que no valio la pena irte en busca de venganza!. Si mato a naruto dejara de sufrir por causa tuya!-Grito la ojirojo-hmp, parece que alguien viene a verte, por cierto no te esfuerces en decirles que estoy aquí, ellos no podran verme o escucharme, jajajajaja- dijo volviendo a las sombras

-sasuke-kun? –dijo una chica de pelo rosa


End file.
